The Merged Uzumaki
by jCOOLn
Summary: Naruto is kidnapped by the uchiha clan, to be used as a breeding factory, after they implant the mokuton bloodline within him. Shisui feels bad for naruto, so he gives naruto madara's eyes, and sets up a way to free him. Now naruto is the apprentice of one of the worlds most ruthless nuke nins, kakuza.


Naruto: legendary bounty hunter .2)

No one knew it, but the Uchiha clan elders were involved with orochimaro's experiments. They helped 'obtain' people to experiment on, by using there sharingan to hypnotize them. The Uchiha elders, and a select few Uchiha knew about this though. The Uchiha elders were all very skilled genetic engineers, and after Madara's defeat to Hashirama, wanted to add the wood release bloodline to there clan.

When orochimaro was experimenting for the first time on humans, the Uchiha elders suddenly appeared around him. He quickly got into a defensive stance, preparing for there attack.

"We have not come to fight. We have come to share what me know." Spoke one of the elders.

"Ohhh? And what is it the Uchiha elders know?" Asked a weary orochimaro.

"We know much, but we ask for something in return." Spoke another elder.

"What is it you want?" Asked orochimaro, as he gripped kusanagi.

"We want the wood release. It was powerful enough to defeat Madara, and it will bring the Uchiha clan to knew heights." Spoke a enthused elder.

"Deal!" Spoke a happy orochimaro.

Over the years the orochimaro, and the Uchiha elders worked closely to discover how to transplant the wood release. Then orochimaro started to get restless. He wanted more people to experiment on then the Uchiha clan was offering, so he started to kidnap people on his own. Eventually he was caught and driven out of konoha. The Uchiha elders continued there experimentation for many more years. Finally after a eighty years of experimentation, the Uchiha clan found out how they could get the wood release. The jinchiriki of the nine tailed fox was five years old, and the perfect body to transplant the wood release. They also wanted to add Madara's DNA, to strengthen the blood. If they could give the boy both bloodline, then they could turn him into a breading factory, and make many more powerful uchiha. After a month of plotting they out there plans into action.

Naruto was smart for his age. He knew the villagers hated him for some reason, and many people wanted to hurt him. So around the age of four, naruto started to train himself. He didn't know much about ninja stuff, but he did know that when you get tired from training, your doing something right. So naruto ran as fast as he could for four hours a day, did push ups for four hours, punched a tree for two hours, and kicked a tree for two hours each day. It hurt very much, but each day he could feel himself getting stronger. He knew the villagers would never like him so he was often depressed.

Naruto was a five year old boy with long light red hair, tan skin, sky blue eyes, average height, lean muscles, and a handsome face.

'Why do I even bother? It's not like I will ever be congratulated for anything, or had somone who actually cares about me.' Thought a depressed naruto, as he pulled grass out of the ground in a dark forest.

Thanks to his great senses, naruto herd someone coming. He looked behind him, and blacked out. Right before he blacked out, he saw a pair of red eyes with three coma marks.

Two months later naruto was hooked up to a machine. The machine constantly filtered Uchiha blood into naruto's body, while extracting his normal blood. Naruto's body constantly tried to adjust itself, so over the last two months naruto's features had changed. He now had long blood red hair, sapphire blue eyes, a more regal face, stronger looking muscles, and his tan had lightened to a small degree. These physical changes were a result of the Uchiha DNA being implanted into naruto.

The next step was the senju brothers DNA. The knew they could give naruto there abilities, but to make it so he could pass them on was a different story. What they did was inject minute samples if there DNA over hundreds of parts on naruto's body. He slowly began to change once more. There were now two lines on each of his cheeks, similar to Tobirama. The lines were green, probably due to the wood release being active instead of red like Tobirama's.

While naruto was asleep shisui Uchiha snuck into his room. He was one of the select few Uchiha that knew of the elders despicable acts. He felt sorry for naruto. He had seen the boy around the village, and wanted to help him, but wasn't allowed to. When he found out that naruto had been kidnapped to be turned into a breaking factory, he was appalled. He found out what they were doing, and came up with a plan to help/rescue naruto. He did something that he never believed he would do. He snuck into Madara's crypt, and removed his eyes. When he did that he snuck back into naruto's room. Using what little med-ninjutsu he knew, shisui liquified Madara's eyes, and injected there material into naruto's eyes.. After that he went to put his plan into motion.

Shisui had herd of a bounty hunter that, for the right price, would kill anyone. He was a S ranked ninja, by the name of Kakuza. While shisui was out in earth country for a mission, he put in a request for Kakuza to kill one of the Uchiha clan elders, at a black market.

Three months later Kakuza was traveling through fire country. He was taking probably the biggest risk of his career. He had received a request to kill a Uchiha elder. That in itself wouldn't be hard, if they weren't so close to konoha. If one of the Uchiha are able to send out a request for help, he'll have half a village chasing him.

'But damn! If the money I was told of is in that shrine, it will be well worth it.' Thought Kakuza as he walked through fire country.

The assignment informed him that the elders resided were a large portion of the clan stored its cash. The Uchiha were only rivaled with the Hyuga in terms of wealth, so this could be his biggest pay day yet.

He was informed that the target would be in the main hall, beneath the seventh tatami mat from the far right. It was apparently a secret meeting place of the Uchiha clan. He didn't know his employer just that they wanted an elder dead, not that that was new.

After a few hours of waiting he saw his target. Setsuna Uchiha. He was a shinobi under the second hokage, and was the oldest Uchiha in the entire village. Rumor had it he tried to assassinate the second hokage, but failed. As Kakuza stalked his prey he over herd his conversation with his guards.

"Oh yes he is developing his abilities nicely. It will take another seven years or so for him to be ready to reproduce, but when he does, konoha will be ours." Spoke a very excited Uchiha.

'Whats he talking about?' Wondered Kakuza.

"But sir won't the child try and escape?" Asked on of the three guards.

"Of coarse he will, but it will be hard for him when he is strapped to a bed, with chakra seals covering him. Plus he will be watched twenty four seven, so he won't be going anywhere." Spoke a ever so confident elder. No one sensed Kakuza following them.

Kakuza usually didn't do anything that didn't involve his mission, but something was drawing him to find out what they were talking about.

'What could the Uchiha clan want with some child, that they would tie him up, and breed him out? Must have some new bloodline the Uchiha, want told mix with there own.' Thought Kakuza, as he came upon a room that looked like it should be in a hospital. Strapped to a bed was a red head child, no more then six years old. The odd thing to Kakuza was that he had two green markings on his cheeks, like Tobirama had. Then he herd something he never expected to hear.

"I still can't believe he has both the sharingan, the firsts wood release, and the seconds water release." Spoke the smallest guard.

"Yea, by the time konoha finds out we can use mokuton, we will be ready to strike." Spoke the last Uchiha.

"Ahhh look at him boys. Thanks to him, the Uchiha's power will be recognized all throughout the world, as the greatest in the world." Spoke the elder.

Kakuza's mind was running a million miles an hour. 'He has 'his' power! But it seems these Uchiha had something to do with that though, judging by the way this room is set up. What should I do. I'm going to kill these idiots to get my money, but what to do with the kid. Should I kill him to stop another Hashirama? Wait! I have a better idea. I bet I can get the kid to obey me. He must have some resentment I can play on, against konoha. If I can get him to work for me, I will have a powerful partner to watch my back.'

Quickly Kakuza activated his earth spear, and snuck up behind the smallest Uchiha. Reaching back Kakuza drove his hand through the Uchiha's heart.

"Gahhhh!" Shouted the Uchiha.

The other three Uchiha quickly looked back at him. Then the elder spoke.

"Who are you!" Shouted the elder.

"You don't need to know your executioners name." Spoke Kakuza as he charged the other three of the Uchiha went through a few hand signs.

"Fire style: great fireball jutsu!" Shouted the Uchiha, as a fireball came out of his mouth, and rushed toward Kakuza. Kakuza didn't dodge the fireball, he just plowed through. His earth spear protected him from such attacks. When he got close to the Uchiha, he rammed his hand through his stomach.

"That's two." Spoke Kakuza.

"You bastard!" Shouted the elder, and the last body guard. The both unsheathed there weapons, and charged Kakuza. Kakuza didn't make any attempt to dodge. When there blade hit his skin, they didn't even scratch him. Quickly, Kakuza grabbed both of there heads and smashed them together, killing them both. After that Kakuza sealed up the elders head as proof of his kill, and took the Uchiha's eyes. They would fetch a good price on the black market. After he was done with that he looked back at the kid. He just realized the kid had a glazed look in his eyes.

'Must have been keeping him on drugs, to keep him from acting up.' Thought Kakuza, as he pick naruto up. When he picked naruto up, he saw a medical chart next to his bed. it read that naruto had both the sharingan, and the mokuton. After slinging naruto over his shoulder he went to leave. He searched the hide out for a minute before he found a large stash of cash. Kakuza was radiating with pure joy. As he was leaving he saw a couple of scrolls. Some looked old, while the others looked new.

'Must of been making copies.' Thought Kakuza, as he examined Them. They were descriptions on everything the Uchiha knew about the sharingan, and mangekyou. He quickly put the copies in his pocket, and took off. After a while he left the hideout, glad he didn't run into anymore Uchiha.

After a couple of hours of traveling naruto started to move. It was only slight, but after a minute, he regained the ability to talk.

"Uhhhggg were am I?" Spoke a tired naruto.

"A forest." Was kakuza's smart ass answer.

"Wow thanks for the up date. I'm so glad you told me, because I was scared my tiny brain wouldn't be able to put that together." Spoke naruto, as he dangled from kakuza's shoulder.

'Damn cheeky brat!' Thought an annoyed Kakuza.

"Who are you?" Asked Kakuza. He wanted to get the introductions out of the way, so he could get to business.

"A boy." Was naruto's, reply, as he grinned to himself.

"Your working my nerves brat!" Shouted Kakuza.

"Don't expect a decent answer, if your unwilling to give one!" Was naruto's reply.

Schooling his anger, Kakuza replied,"were in the forest outside konoha."

"Ohhh shit! Your not taking me back there are you?" Spoke a scared naruto, as he tried to escape.

'Perfect!' Thought Kakuza. 'He obviously doesn't want to go back, and he doesn't have anywhere to go. That means I'm the only person in the world he can lean on.' Thought a grinning Kakuza.

"I don't know. I doubt they would pay good to get you back, but if I took you with me you would just be a burden." Spoke Kakuza.

"No! Please! I won't be a burden I promise just don't take me back!" Shouted a worried naruto. He for sure didn't want to go back there, after what they had put him through these last few months.

"Hmmmm if I took you with me, and turned you into a bounty hunter nin, then you would take half of the profits. And if there is one thing in this world I love, its money." Spoke Kakuza with a passion. Naruto could tell this man loved money, so to prevent himself from being sent to konoha naruto shouted.

"How about 30-70 percent with you taking the 70?" Asked a worried naruto. He would of happily done it for free, but making some money didn't sound so bad.

"Deal, but if you don't pull your own weight, your not getting paid at all. Once you start making money your paying for everything you want, or need. That includes food, clothes, or whatever else." Spoke Kakuza. He was without a doubt not going to babysit this kid.

"Deal! Deal! Just don't take me back!" Shouted naruto.

Kakuza was curious about why naruto was so hell bent on not going back, but after an experience like that he couldn't blame him. After murdering the elders of taki, he hadn't been anywhere near the area since. Then he herd.

"I'm naruto by the way mr?"

"Kakuza"

"That's a pretty cool name." Spoke an intrigued naruto.

"Thanks" was all kakuza's gruff voice replied.

"So when are you going to start teaching me?" Asked naruto, from kakuza's shoulder.

"Were going to the land of demons. I have a house out there that will allow me to train you, and leave you when I go bounty hunting." Spoke Kakuza.

"Ok, we'll I'm going back to sleep." Spoke naruto as he drifted back off.

'Finally. I hope he doesn't ask so many questions when he wakes up." Thought Kakuza.

It took a week to get to the land of demons. The first day Kakuza shown naruto the leaf balancing exercise. It took him two days of constant practice to master. Then Kakuza taught him the tree climbing exercise, while the stopped in a village to catch some sleep. Naruto spent the entire night trying to run up the trees out back. In the morning he could reach the top without falling. Kakuza was very pleased at naruto's continuous efforts to master whatever he was taught without having to be forced. He hated the thought of naruto goofing off while he was out hunting bounties. On the fourth day of there travels Kakuza stopped naruto.

"What's going on boss?" Asked naruto.

"Iv already told you! Stop calling me boss!" Spoke Kakuza in an annoyed voice.

"Alright boss!" Spoke a smiling naruto. He liked aggravating Kakuza. It got the silent giant to actually talk every once in a while.

Sight! "I want to check your affinities." Spoke Kakuza, as he handed naruto a piece of paper.

"Ohhh you mean natural affinities. You told me about them in our ninja lessons yesterday, but you never said how I do it." Spoke naruto, as he examined the paper.

Kakuza smirked. 'At least he pays attention when I'm teaching him.' Thought Kakuza.

"I know. The way you check your natural affinity, is by channeling your chakra into a piece of chakra paper. If you have a fire affinity, your paper will burn, if it is water then it will get damp, if its lightning it will crinkle, earth causes it to turn to dust, and wind will cut it." Spoke Kakuza.

"Ok so I just channel my chakra into it huh." Spoke naruto, as he channels chakra into his piece of paper.

When he did this he was shocked. At first it cut into fourths signifying a wind affinity. Then one of the pieces burned, another turned to water, and the last turned into a hard stone like material.

"What does it mean?" Asked a confused naruto.

'Just as I thought. He has an affinity for water, fire, and earth. The wind was surprising for someone in fire country, but his earth release was the real shocker. Iv never herd of anyone with an earth release that powerful. It's like his and Tobirama's water release. Ill bet his wood release is even stronger thanks to his powerful earth and water release. So now he has an affinity for earth, water, wind, and fire. He can combine his earth and water release to make the legendary wood release, and has the sharingan. The boy has everything he needs to succeed." Thought Kakuza.

Looking down, he saw the confused look on naruto's face. Sighing he explained. "Normally a person only has one natural affinity, unless they have a bloodline of some kind. There are rare cases were people are born with two natural affinities, but don't have a bloodline. I believe those Uchiha did something to you, that allowed you to have four natural affinities." Spoke Kakuza.

"So you think they were somehow able to give me a bloodline?" Asked naruto.

"I'm not 100% sure, but I believe so. I do know they gave you the sharingan. If you channel your chakra through your eyes, they will activate." Spoke Kakuza. He briefly wondered about implanting a sharingan into his own eye, but dismissed it for another time.

"Ok" said naruto, as he channels chakra into his eyes. Instantly a three tome sharigan popped into life. "Wow this is awsome!" Shouted naruto.

"Don't get to use to them. Many people with bloodlines tend to depend on them to much, and it costs them later. Your only allowed to use your sharingan in life or death situations, when your not training, or if I tell you." Spoke Kakuza.

"Alright boss!" Spoke naruto

"Gawwd! Whatever! I want you to keep your sharingan active as long as you can." Spoke Kakuza, as he continued to tree run towards his house.

"Yes sir!" Shouted naruto. It took a while, but after about six hours he was running low on chakra. This continued until they came upon kakuza's house.

"Haaaaaa haaaaaa haaaaaaa! You weren't kidding about leaving me." Spoke a ragged naruto.

"No" was Kakuza's reply.

"There a two room in the house. Obviously the one with my things is mine, so the other is you. Drop your stuff in the room, and follow me out side." Spoke Kakuza in his gruff voice.

"Yes sir." Spoke naruto, as he dropped his stuff off, and followed Kakuza to a stream.

"This is were we will be learning our next step in chakra control. Your going to do the same exact thing you did on the trees, but on water." Spoke Kakuza.

"Sounds easy enough." Spoke naruto, as he fell through the water.

"I'll bet it does." Spoke Kakuza. Naruto believed he saw Kakuza smirk, but dismissed it as imagination. Nauto continued to train his chakra control. It took two more days of non stop training to get water walking down.

"Kakuza I did it!" Shouted naruto.

"Good, now here." Spoke Kakuza, as he handed naruto a kunia.

"Uhhhhmmmmm thank you?" Always naruto's weary reply.

"It's not a gift you idiot! You will use your chakra to levitate it about six inches off of your hand. Then when you can do That make it spin, then stop it, and spin it the other way. Continue doing this, while into collect so more bounties." Spoke an annoyed Kakuza.

"Ohhhhhh I understand. Ill have this exercise mastered by the time you get back!" Shouted a determined naruto.

"Hahaha please! I'm only going to be gone for a week. If you can learn that ill teach you a jutsu." Insulted Kakuza. He wasn't expecting naruto to start jumping up and down with joy.

"Really! You'll teach me a jutsu." Cried a starry eyed naruto.

Kakuza smirked to himself. 'So this is how I can get you motivated, or to do what I want.' Thought Kakuza. "Yea! If you master the kunai spinning exercise by the time I get back ill teach you an earth jutsu." Spoke Kakuza, as he walked away.

"Thank you sensei!" Shouted naruto. He picked up the kunia, and started to try and levitate it, almost instantly.

'Hmmmmm, sensei. It has a good ring to it.' Thought Kakuza.

For the next week the only thing naruto did was eat, sleep, breath, and work on the kunia balancing exercise. It was very difficult. It took him a entire day to levitate it high enough, another day to make it spin, another to get it to stop, two days to not drop it when it started to spin the other way, and two more days to get it to an acceptable level. He was tired, but he wanted to impress Kakuza. Kakuza was the first person to be somewhat kind to him, and was even willing to train him. He wasn't going to throw away this opportunity just because he was lazy.

When the week was up naruto was sitting on the porch waiting for Kakuza to return. It was around noon when he finally saw the angry giant.

"Kakuza!" Shouted naruto, as he waved to him.

'God! Why is he so loud?' Wondered Kakuza. "So did you master the kunia spinning exercise?" Asked a sarcastic Kakuza. He didn't think naruto could actually do it. He was new to anything relating to the ninja arts, and his reserves were huge for someone his age. He was suprised how fast naruto learned the other exercises so far, but the kunai balancing exercise was very difficult, and gave jonin problems, sometimes. He only said he would teach naruto an earth jutsu, because he figured it would keep naruto from slacking off. That's why he was shocked by naruto's reply.

"Yes! It took almost every second of every day you were gone, but I finally got it down." Spoke a happy naruto. He knew Kakuza had given him something he thought he couldn't do, and it felt so good to prove himself.

"Show me!" Spoke the unbelieving voice of Kakuza.

"Ok." Replied naruto, as he pulled the kunia out of his pocket. He placed it on his hand, and started to levitate it. Then he started spinning it to the left, then had it slow down. When it stopped it started going right. Naruto continued to do the for a few minutes.

'Amazing. He really did do it. Even if he spent every second of that week practicing that exercise, a normal ninja would still have problems turning to the left. Naruto must have some kind of natural talent for ninjutsu. This will make training him so much better. Now instead of ten years before I can take him with me, it will be more like five.' Thought a grinning Kakuza. "Ok you seem to have that exercise down. Never forget though practicing chakra control is never a waist of time, and I expect you to continue to come up with ways to improve your chakra control." Spoke the commanding voice of Kakuza.

"Yes sensei! Now uhhhmmmm you did say you would teach me an earth jutsu. It was apart of the deal." Spoke a hesitant naruto. He didn't want to sound like a spoiled brat, but he really wanted to learn a jutsu.

Kakuza thought about it, and realized he did make that apart of there agreement, so he replied," I did didn't I. Well it was apart of our agreement, and I always do what my contract says, unless my employer tries to betray me. I promiced to teach you an earth jutsu, but I don't believe in teaching jutsu that your never gonna use. I will teach you something, you will probably use for the rest of your life. It's called the 'Earth Release: Iron Skin'. It will allow you to turn either parts or your entire body into a diamond hard material. It will make your offense and defense much better, but there is one draw back. Like all the elements, there is one element that is superior to another. What this means is that since this jutsu uses earth release, a lightning jutsu will have a much better chance of piercing it." Spoke Kakuza, as he walked towards a tree. When he was two feet away he lifted his right arm. Instantly it turned an almost black color. He pulled back, and then punched the tree. When he did this, his entire arm ripped through the tree. When his skin returned to its usual color, there wasn't a scratch on him.

"Wow! Your so awesome sensei! Thank you for teaching me!" Shouted a ver excited naruto.

'He wouldn't be so bad, if he didn't yell everything.' Thought a slightly annoyed Kakuza. "Ok here is how you will do this. You will be allowed to copy this one jutsu, because you haven't even started your earth manipulation training yet. You will practice it every day, until you can create a full body form with ease." Spoke Kakuza, as he held up the snake seal, and shouted "Earth Style: Iron Skin!" Instantly kakuza's skin darkened, and the jutsu was complete.

The entire time naruto had his sharingan active. He quickly held up the snake seal and shouted,"Earth Style: Iron Skin!" Just like Kakuza, naruto's skin turned a dark almost black color. He lifted his fist, and punched a tree. It created a large indention, but was nothing like the damage Kakuza made.

"Ahhhh man! It didn't do anything near the damage yours did." Spoke naruto in a slightly depressed tone.

"We'll obvious. Your a new brat to this, while I'm a hundred year old S ranked ninja. There are worlds of power that separate us." Spoke Kakuza in a 'it should be obvious I'm better than you' voice.

"On day I'm doing to be as strong as you. And then you'll have to cut the profits 50/50 with me when we work together." Spoke naruto, right before his face was implanted into the ground.

"You ain't never getting 50% of anything of mine, brat." Spoke Kakuza.

Prying his face from the earth, naruto shoot Kakuza a dirty look. "We'll anyways what will you be teaching me next?" Spoke naruto, as he dusted himself off.

"We need to work on your taijutsu, ninjutsu probably earth release first, bukijutsu, basic medical ninjutsu, well see if you have any skill in genjutsu, and ill teach you the little fuinjutsu I know." Spoke Kakuza. He watched as naruto seemed to radiate with joy. 'Good. He seems happy to learn whatever it is I teach him. That will make learning/teaching much easier for the both of us.' Thought Kakuza.

For the next two years Kakuza taught naruto in between marks. Naruto was able to master earth, and shape manipulation. He also mastered the 'iron skin jutsu', along with a few other earth jutsu. Kakuza had started to teach him the 'Arhat Fist'. It was a style that used quick and powerful attacks. It was meant to put an enemy down with one or two hits. When mixed with the 'iron skin' technique, the style greatly improved. Naruto didn't have much skill in normal genjutsu, most likely due to his enormous chakra supply, but using his sharingan was a a different story. Because of his giant reserves, naruto could hold his genjutsu for prolonged time, and still use jutsu. Kakuza was able to teach naruto the Uchiha's sharingan genjutsu, because of one of the scrolls he stole when he rescued naruto. It described how to train the sharingan, how to cast genjutsu with it, and so much more. He drilled naruto hard when it came to Shurikenjutsu. He made she naruto was a master of the shuriken, senbon, and kunia. He also taught naruto how to use the kunia in close range combat. Naruto had problems healing wounds. His chakra continued to grow, and medical ninjutsu required almost perfect chakra control. Naruto didn't let this slow him though. He came up with a few ways to increase his chakra control. Kakuza had told him channeling chakra through the feat was the hardest place, so he tried his best to do the kunia spinning on his feat. He was currently trying to do it with his toes. Finally Kakuza started to teach naruto in fuinjutsu. He thought naruto would have a hard time, but it was the opposite. Naruto was without a doubt a genius with fuinjutsu. It only took him a week, and he already knew everything about it, that Kakuza knew. Kakuza made a mental note to grab some fuinjutsu scroll, the next chance he got.

After that Kakuza took him to the land of waves. Apparently Kakuza had many of these small hide outs, that he used when traveling. The reason Kakuza was moving them, was because he wanted to teach naruto water ninjutsu next. With the low number of ninja that came through here, and its abundance of water and fog. Wave was the perfect place to teach naruto water ninjutsu. He was secretly preparing naruto for his wood release training as well.

"Hey sensei what are you going to be teaching me now? And when will you let me come with you?" Asked an annoyed naruto. Kakuza constantly told naruto that he was to week, and would only be a burden on him. This caused naruto to work even harder to prove to Kakuza that he wasn't a liability, but an asset. Kakuza knew what effect his words were having on naruto, and couldn't be more pleased. Naruto put everything he had into whatever it was Kakuza was training him in. He never complained when he trained, and only annoyed Kakuza when he wished to try and gain his approval.

"I already said you were useless. You know a little earth release, some taijutsu, are ok with a kunia, and without the sharingan, your useless with genjutsu. Your only redeemable skills are your kenjutsu, and fuinjutsu." Spoke an annoyed Kakuza.

"Yea but I'm only seven years old, and your over a hundred, and I'm still better than you with fuinjutsu. Plus you have to admit I'm at least strong enough to fight low C ranked ninja." Spoke a depressed naruto. He wanted to prove he wasn't useless to Kakuza, and that he was worth kakuza's time.

Kakuza's eye twitched when naruto said he was better at something then he was. He was reluctant to admit it, but he was right. Kakuza was like 99% of the people of the world when it came to fuinjutsu. He had almost no skill in the art. Naruto was like the .01% of the people who excelled in it. Kakuza suspected naruto was a descendant of the Uzumaki clan. His hair really gave it away. He was happy naruto had such skill with the art though, because like sensor ninjas, skilled fuinjutsu users were indispensable to have.

After he found out naruto had so much skill in the art, he asked naruto if he wanted to continue to learn it. He told naruto he would have to pay him back for the books/scrolls though. Ever since then Kakuza had been buying naruto every fuinjutsu book naruto wanted. He had the bill, and was sure it would take naruto a while to pay him back, but didn't care because naruto was on his way to being kakuza's personal fuinjutsu ninja.

"Low C ranked ninja aren't worth finding. There weak, never have anything of value on them, and there bounty is incredibly low. Now were going to stay here for the next two years. If you impress me, I might allow you to come with me." Spoke Kakuza. He needed naruto to be strong, but also smart. Training him while moving wouldn't be to bad, but naruto had to learn everything Kakuza had left for him to study. That included history, phycology, biology, poison making, and much more. Kakuza hated having to personally teach naruto how to read and write, but not so much how to count. He used money for the equations, which made doing it much more enjoyable. Naruto continued learning, even when he would prefer to train. Kakuza loved that naruto was a hard worker.

"Really! You mean it!" Shouted a happy naruto, as he looked at Kakuza as if he were his hero.

"Yes, but if you don't performed to expectations it will be a long time before I take you with me again. Plus you will have to learn a whole new element, and so much more. If you can't keep up, then you won't get to come. If I do allow you to come you will do everything I say. Right?" Spoke Kakuza with his crazy eyes bearing down on naruto.

"Yes sensei!" Replied a very determined naruto.

"Good lets begin." Spoke Kakuza.

Over the next two years naruto mastered his water affinity. He learned many more earth and water jutsu, that were useful. He finally mastered the 'Arhat Fist'. Kakuza was pleased with this, because to him taijutsu was one of the most important skills a ninja could have. He furthered his use of his sharingan, by going around town and hypnotizing all of them. He would later release them after holding them like that for a few hours. They never seemed to remember, which was strange to naruto. His mastery over his sword continued as well. It was a large sword, but when used by naruto, looked giant. He kept it inside a seal on his wrist so he didn't look ridicules. He loved fuinjutsu. He could create seals with hand seals now, and they would create the seals. He called it ninfuinjutsu, since he could use it like ninjutsu. His medical ninjutsu was coming along as well, he could heal average cuts and bruises, and was also able to make salves out of the plants around him. Finally after two years naruto was being examined by Kakuza.

"First lesson: taijutsu!" Spoke Kakuza, as he charged naruto. Naruto charged Kakuza as well. When they met, naruto ducked under one of kakuza's punches, and thruster his palm at kakuza's chest. Kakuza twisted out of the way, and punched naruto across the face. Naruto knew Kakuza was going easy on him. That punch would have killed naruto if he was serious. Getting back up, naruto continued to get the crap beat out of him. After an hour Kakuza stopped.

"Ok that's enough. You pass, but need to branch out you skills. You only know the Arhat fist, and since I know it as well, it allows me to easily predict your attacks." Spoke Kakuza, as he watched naruto heal himself with medical ninjutsu. "Your medical ninjutsu is passable, as well. Along with your kenjutsu, Shurikenjutsu, fuinjutsu, and genjutsu." He said as an after thought.

"So all that's left is ninjutsu?" Spoke naruto. He knew ninjutsu was kakuza's favorite ninja art.

"Yes. 'Fire style: great fireball jutsu!" Shouted Kakuza. Instantly a giant fireball started traveling towards naruto.

"Water style: water encampment jutsu!" Shouted naruto. Instantly water appeared from no where and surrounded naruto. When the fireball hit, it instantly extinguished itself. What naruto didn't know was what Kakuza was thinking.

'Amazing! He really does have the nidaimes water affinity!' Thought a slightly amazed Kakuza. He was happy earth, and water release came so so naturally to naruto, because it would make his wood release that much more powerful. He couldn't wait to offer naruto's services, wrangling rogue bijuu, for a hefty price. The money they would make, almost made him drool. He was pulled out of his fantasies when he herd.

"Earth Release: Dropping Lid!" Coming from naruto's direction. Kakuza knew this technique, and looked up, instantly activating his 'iron skin' jutsu. Then 'smash!' He was flattened.

Naruto was still standing in the same place, waiting to see what happened. Then he herd, "Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique!" From underneath him. Looking down a hand ripped through the ground pulling him under. Then Kakuza came out of the ground.

"That was quite the attack. I almost wonder if you were trying to kill me." Spoke a sarcastic Kakuza. The he saw naruto smirk.

"I wouldn't be so over confident sensei." Smiled naruto, right before he turned into water. 'Water clone.' Was all Kakuza could think, before he herd.

"Water style: water bullet jutsu!" Coming from behind him. Turning around Kakuza saw a large ball of water rushing towards him. "Earth style: earth dome jutsu!" Shouted Kakuza, as a wall of earth, covered him protecting him from the water bullet. Then he heard, "Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique" coming from below. Instantly he was pulled under the ground up to his neck, to see a grinning naruto, looking down on him.

"You did very well. You almost caught me by surprise." Spoke Kakuza, as he turned into stone. "Stone clone", was all naruto could get out before a kunai was at his throat.

"Your ninjutsu passes." Spoke Kakuza, as he retracted his kunia, and the earth dome fell.

"So you will take me with you?" Spoke naruto.

"Yea, but you better not slow me down." Warned Kakuza.

"I promise I won't." Spoke a grinning naruto. "So who is the mark?" Spoke a grinning naruto.

"He's a rogue Ame nin by the name of Kirisame. We're going to start off light for you, and work our way up." Spoke Kakuza, as he started to walk.

"Ok!" Shouted naruto, as he caught up with Kakuza.

Two weeks later in a rocky terrain of the Valley of Clouds and Lightning, naruto and Kakuza were walking through a Vally way. After an hour of searching, they came across the Ame nin. He hadn't realized they were there yet, so they hid behind a rock

"Ok your on your own. Don't expect me to save your sorry ass." Whispered Kakuza.

"Thanks." Spoke naruto, as he creeped behind Kirisame. When he was about ten feet away he whispered,"iron skin jutsu." His entire hand turned black. As he creeped up on the Ame nin, he felt something was off, but shook it off as nerves. Quickly he apeared behind Kirisame, and drove his hand throw his heart.

"Gaahhh!" Shouted Kirisame, before he turned into water.

"What the...!" Was all naruto got out, before he herd something flying through the air behind him. Quickly naruto jumped out of the way. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a wip that looked like it was made of water, cut through a stone naruto had previously been standing in front of. Looking up naruto saw that it was Kirisame, who attacked him.

"How did you know I was coming?" Asked naruto.

"Haha nobody knows it, but I'm a sensor ninja. I knew you were coming a while ago." Laughed Kirisame, as he pulled his hand back to strike once more.

Naruto seeing this goes through a few hand signs. "Earth style: Earth Release: Tearing Earth Turning Palm!" Shouted naruto, as his fist came in contact with the ground. When his fist hit the ground all of the earth started breaking apart and shifting. Kirisame was caught off guard, and couldn't catch his balance. As he was falling, the earth opened up and swallowed him, crushing him instantly. As naruto stood up he herd.

"You dumb ass! If he isn't recognizable then we don't get paid!" Shouted Kakuza, as he seemed to mold out of the ground. Naruto made a quick note to self to learn that technique.

"You and I both know I mastered my earth and shape manipulation training. I have also mastered all of the techniques you have taught me. I made sure his head was taken care of!" Shouted an annoyed naruto. He knew Kakuza would ring his neck if he ever lost them a mark.

"Hmmmph well your getting him out." Spoke Kakuza.

"Alright geez. Hey how much would it cost for you to teach me that earth jutsu you just used?" Asked naruto. He learned the best way to get something from Kakuza, was to pay for it. The man was way to obsessed with money.

"You already owe me to much as is." Spoke an annoyed Kakuza. Sighing naruto decapitated Kirisame's head and sealed it up. He searched through Kirisame's things and found a scroll, detailing a water jutsu. the jutsu was called 'Water Release: Water Whip'. 'Must of been that jutsu he tried to kill me with.' Thought naruto. He then put it in his jacket to learn later. After a few days of walking they came across a small shack that looked abandoned.

"What are we doing in this run down place?" Asked naruto, as he looked around.

"This is one of the secret black market hideouts. Your going to deposit your mark, get your money, and start paying me back all the money you owe me." Spoke an annoyed Kakuza. Naruto knew it ate Kakuza up knowing someone owed him money, and hadn't payed him back. Naruto took it as a good sign Kakuza wasn't trying pimp him out to countries to pay back his debt. He was sure Kakuza had thought about before though. As they walked in, naruto saw some of the shadiest men he had ever seen in his life. They seemed to hide from the light, and gather in the shadows. He was wondering if they were going to try and jump them, but when he saw the way they were looking at Kakuza, he knew they wouldn't. 'Kakuza must not be near as friendly to others as he is to me. I'm glad he took me as his apprentice.' Thought naruto.

As they walked, they came upon a fat man, who was sitting behind a glass window. He was the only one not shaking when he saw who he was dealing with. In fact he seemed happy. That was a mystery naruto was sure he'd never understand.

"Chi we got one." Spoke Kakuza.

"Ahhh just as I suspected, although the child I wasn't. Could it be the legendary bounty hunter has taken on an apprentice." Spoke the chi, as he examined naruto with a keen eye.

"Yes, and he's here to deposits his first mark." Spoke the gruff voice of Kakuza. Naruto could hear the whispers coming from the shadows. It made him swell up with pride, that Kakuza called him his apprentice, and that Kakuza was so well know.

"We'll I have to admit, I wasn't expecting that. So who was your mark Mr?" Asked chi, as he watched naruto.

"The mark was an Ame nin by the name if Kirisame, and my name is naruto." Spoke naruto. He was trying his best to appear better than he felt. He was nervous, and he didn't want to embarrass Kakuza In front of someone he obviously did a lot of work with.

"We'll I'm very impressed. Knowing Kakuza, he probably just left you to fight the nin on your own. That means your at least a low C ranked ninja." Spoke chi.

Naruto stuck his chest out slightly. He enjoyed the praise, because he could count the number of times he had been complimented on both hands.

"We'll follow me to the back, so we can examine the body." Spoke chi. He noticed the worried look on naruto's face and asked,"something wrong?"

"We'll when I was fighting him, I kinda crushed his body. He's only a head now. Is that ok?" Asked naruto. He didn't know what to do when chi started laughing.

"Ohhhh your kakuza's student alright. Half the time Kakuza brings someone in, who is around jonin in skill, or have pissed him off in someway, there so mangled I figured they were attacked by a wild animal." Spoke chi, as he continued to walk to the back room. Naruto could see the annoyed look on kakuza's face, but didn't say anything. When they got to the back room, naruto unrolled his sealing scroll, and released Kirisame's head. When the head came out chi's hand was suddenly covered in green chakra. He waved the chakra over the head for a minute, before smiling.

"Ok everything looks in order." Spoke chi. He saw naruto's curious stare and realized naruto was curious about his jutsu. "That naruto is an analysis jutsu. It analyzes whatever it is my hands hover above. I use it to make sure the head, or item isn't a fake, or if its an original. I can do other things with it, but those are its mane functions."

"Wow that is a very useful jutsu." Spoke naruto.

"Thanks, now here's your money. Ame put up a five grand reward for him." Spoke chi.

"Wow thanks. Here Kakuza. You take four grand, and ill take one. This way you get some of the money I owe you, and I have some mine to live off of, until the next mark." Spoke naruto. Kakuza was thrilled. He didn't have to do almost anything, and he was making money. He was now very happy he took naruto with him. After that they left chi, they went out to find more marks.

For the next two years naruto, and Kakuza hunted marks together. Naruto also continued his training. He had mastered wind release, during his travels, and fell in love with the chakra flow technique. It was his favorite wind technique, because it helped increase his kenjutsu, along with his throwing weapons. He was so happy when Kakuza taught him his favorite wind jutsu. It was called, 'Wind Release: Pressure Damage.' It could be rapid blasts that pierced almost anything, or one powerful blast that destroyed large areas. He increased his kenjutsu abilities, to new heights. Kakuza often times commented that he wasnt useless in this field, which was like,'your amazing' to Kakuza. He could be considered a chunin in medical ninjutsu, with his ability to heal injuries. He continued to increase his skills in his sharingan's genjutsu. He was as to place a weak jonin under a powerful technique called 'Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Technique' recently. It gave him just enough time to decapitate the man with his sword. He also continued to master whatever he could find about fuinjutsu. He recently discovered barrier fuinjutsu, and was having a blast with it. It seemed that no ninja could find ways past them, and he could even capture ninja in barrier, and wait till they suffocated, or whatever other affect he thought up. He took kakuza's comment about learning more taijutsu styles to heart. Kakuza had given him a scroll on the Uchiha interceptor fist style. He figured he got it when he raided the Uchiha hide out when he found him. He mastered the interceptor fist, and had recently been trying to mix the arhat fist with the interceptor first. What came out was a strong, close range offensive and defensive style. He called it the rogue fist, because of his rogue status. Kakuza said it wasn't worthless to learn, which made naruto proud of himself. He continued to hone his taijutsu every day to show Kakuza he was a worthy partner. When naruto turned eleven Kakuza approached him.

"Naruto, I've been thinking. You need to learn to depend on yourself, so for the next year you will have to survive on your own. You have to take a certain number of marks, based on rank and skill. I'm not going to tell you which marks to take, or were to take them. Your going to have to discover everything on your own." Spoke Kakuza as he started to walk off.

"Wait! We're will we meet up, when the year is over?" Asked a slightly depressed naruto. He didn't like being alone, and Kakuza was a type of mentor/family figure to him. He figured Kakuza was trying to break that some, but also to make him stronger.

"We will meet up in hoshigakure, in one year." Was all Kakuza said. He was offered a position within a S ranked organization, and couldn't watch and train naruto while being apart of it. He figured he would help them for a year, make some money, and then pick up naruto to continue there adventures together. He hated to admit it, but he knew he would miss naruto, if only a little. He had grown on him, and it bothered him somewhat.

'Ok! I'm on my own again, but it isn't forever. In one year me and Kakuza will be taking more missions together. In the mean time I better increase my skills, while Kakuza is gone. I still need to master my fire release. My genjutsu and med-nin jutsu could use a lot of work. I should get a new weapon as well, since my katana is almost shot. I also need to increase my strength and speed. Gawd I need a lot of work.' Thought naruto, as he walked off. As he was walking he opened the new edition to the bingo book. He had just bought it, and wanted to see were he could find his next mark.

'Hmmmm Kakuza wouldn't be happy if I took out any C ranked ninja, and I doubt I'm ready for the high A, and ill need to stay as far away from the S ranked nin as I can.' Thought naruto, as he continued to flip the pages. 'What I need is to fight a ninja who is either good with water, earth, or wind release. I only have a handful of jutsu for my elements, and with the sharingan I could increase my arsenal. Ahhh here's one. His name is Suigetsu Hōzuki. He's a ex member of the hozuki clan. Hmmmm I thought they had died out. Guess one is still alive, at least for now.' Thought naruto. The bingo book said he was in wave, looking for someone. After packing up his things, naruto rushed off towards wave.

It took naruto a week to arive in wave. When he got there, he was shocked. The once happy fishing village, that was located here looked like a depressed dump. Naruto put on a grey jacket, and threw over his hood. As he walked, he searched of Suigetsu. The book said he had blue hair, and purple eyes.

'How hard could he be to find? I mean who has features like that?' Thought naruto as he looked around. After a while naruto got board. When he got board, he usually aggravated Kakuza, but he wasn't here we he desire to do the next best thing. Look for info in a bar. There was always something to do in a bar. After a while he found a run down bar that had, what looked like, homeless people. He walked up to the bartender and asked.

"Have you seen a guy with blue hair, and purple eyes? I've been looking for him, but I just can't seem to find him."

"Yea I saw a guy like that. He asked for another guy, but I hadn't seen him. He kept going on about how he knew he was here. Finally I got so fed up, I told him to go search gato's fortress. Pour sucker is probably dead by now." Spoke the bartender.

"Thanks for the info pops. Here's a twenty for the help." Spoke naruto, as he walked out of the bar. He had to beat one guy, who tried to rob him, into the ground. He here some whisperings about how gato had been destroying wave, but never figured it would be this bad. Shrugging his shoulders he made his way towards gato's home. If Suigetsu was going there, then so was he. It took two hours before he got there. When he arived he saw bandits on the ground. They all looked like they had drown.

'Hmmmm must be the hozuki clan techniques at work.' Thought naruto as he continued. When he got to the court yard he saw an interesting fight. There in a purple muscle shirt was his mark Suigetsu Hōzuki, and fighting him was the illustrious demon of the mist. Suigetsu Kept hollering things like his the Kubikiribōchō was his. He would have died by now, but it appeared physical techniques didn't work against him. That was a problem for naruto. He didn't know lightning style, so he was going to have to rely on genjutsu, and the hand full of fire ninjutsu he knew. He was basically screwed against Suigetsu, and he just realized it.

'How am I going to defeat him? Ahh I got it!' Beamed naruto. He was glad he was skilled in more then just the three basic ninja arts. After a while suigetsu was able to kill zabuza(there is no bloodline purge in mist, so haku isnt with zabuza)with the 'Drowning Water Blob Technique'. After he did that he picked up the Kubikiribōchō, and started to walk away. That's when naruto made himself known.

"And were do you think your going, blue boy." Spoke naruto, as he watched suigetsu turn around.

"What you call me?" Asked an annoyed suigetsu.

"I called you blue boy. Got a problem?" Asked naruto.

"Yea, and now your going to die!" Shouted suigetsu.

"Bring it!" Shouted a happy naruto.

Suigetsu charged naruto, and raised the Kubikiribōchō over his head, and brought it down hard, trying to cut naruto in half. Naruto had his left hand behind his back, in a stance that said,'I only need one hand to defeat you'. Suigetsu charged again, but this time naruto catches the Kubikiribōchō by the handle, and pulls his left hand out from behind his back. Suigetsu believing he was trying to punch him smirked. Then he herd,"Five Elements Seal!" Looking down he could see naruto's fingers with what looked like small purple flames on each finger. As soon as naruto's hand hit suigetsu's stomach, he went rigid. He lost control of his chakra, and couldn't maintain his liquid body technique. Shortly after the seal was placed on him, suigetsu passed out.

'Hmmmm well I could see you being a problem for anyone who didn't know lightning release, or fuinjutsu. Unlucky for you I know a great deal of fuinjutsu.' Thought naruto as he sealed up the Kubikiribōchō. He then walked over to suigetsu, and activated his sharingan. Looking into suigetsu's unconscious eyes naruto started looking through his memories. He saw the training he went through, and all the techniques he learned. After looking through his memories, he realized killing suigetsu without lightning release was going to take a while, so he decided to leave. He thought about all of the things he had to learn, and couldn't wait. He quickly wrote down all of the techniques he had to learn. Looking over them, he started to get giddy. They were the...

Drowning Water Blob Technique

Hydrification Technique

Steaming Danger Tyranny

Water Balloon Technique

Water Gun Technique

Water Release: Demon Fish

Water Release: Great Water Arm Technique

Naruto refused to allow this trip to be a waist and sealed up zabuza's body to collect the bounty on, killed gato and all of his guards, then proceeded to clean out all of gato's accounts. After he did this, he sent the money to his private account in the crescent moon kingdom Kakuza set up for him. He couldn't wait to rub his success in that money obsessed face of Kakuza. On his way out of wave, he was confronted by there citizens. They made him there country's hero, and named there bridge after him. Naruto was very happy about all the praise. He knew Kakuza would get in him for not being more stealthy, but couldn't bring himself to care.

It took a while, but naruto finally made it to the black market chi ran. He came here, because he knew Kakuza would come through eventually as well. As he entered he got the usual greeting, and shifty looks from the people in the room. He knew they wouldn't try anything, for fear of Kakuza.

"Hey chi. I got a real good one this time." Spoke naruto with pride.

"Ohhh! And who might that be?" Asked a smiling chi.

"How about a former member of the seven swordsman of the mist?" Spoke naruto. He couldn't stop grinning, because he could hear all of those thugs gasp, as well as chi.

"Wow naruto that really good! Which one did you get?" Asked a shocked chi. He knew naruto was strong, but he wasn't expecting this, at least not for a while.

"Ohhh how about the demon of the mist? Zabuza Momochi is his name." Spoke naruto. He really was loving the advanced look of shock on chi's face.

"I almost don't believe it. Did Kakuza help?" Asked chi.

"Nope he sent me off to do some freelance work for a while, before we meet back up again." Spoke a slightly depressed naruto.

Seeing naruto's depressed state chi decided to do him a kindness."we'll when I see Kakuza, ill be sure to brag to him that you have gotten the highest bounty this year, between the two of you." Spoke chi. He could instantly see naruto's expression change. He would be lying if he said he didn'tike the kid. He was honest and deadly, not something you see everyday.

"Ha! I wish I could see the look on his face, but ill settle for hearing about it." Spoke naruto, as he passed chi the scroll with zabuza's body. Chi did the usual examination, and then paid naruto zabuza's bounty.

"See you soon chi!" Spoke naruto. As he left.

"See you around kid." Spoke a smiling chi. He really couldn't wait to see kakuza's face when he told him the news.

Naruto spent the next two months learning all of the hozuki clan techniques. With the memories of suigetsu, and his naturally high water affinity. Naruto mastered them quick and easy. Now he was traveling around fire country looking for his newest mark. The marks name is Mizuki. Apparently he was a double agent, and got caught trying to steal the hokage's forbidden scroll. He was put in prison for life, but later broke out with the help of the legendary stupid brothers. Now konoha wants him back, dead or alive. Naruto didn't mind either way. Fuinjutsu made capturing easy, and the rest of his skills made killing easier. After finding out he was some where near a cave in northern fire country, naruto had been searching high and low.

'Damn! We're is this asshole? I wish I was a sensor damnit!' Cried naruto. He hated looking for people. After a few hours, he finally found who he was looking for. In the center of the two giant sumo wrestlers was a buff, silver haired man, with a giant shuriken on his back. The wierd thing about him, was his feline appearance. Suddenly, he turned around, and shouted.

"Come out! I know your there."

"Hmmm your more skilled then the bingo book said. You must have gotten stronger since your incarceration." Spoke naruto.

"Hmmmmph! So konoha thinks a mere child could defeat me and my friends huh?" Spoke a smug mizuki.

"No. I think I can deal with you and your friends. Your friends physical prowess won't work against me, and your skills are bellow mine." Spoke a naruto, as he reached for the Kubikiribōchō.

"You! A child, think you can compare to use! Ha ill kill you right here!" Shouted mizuki, as he dashed towards naruto.

Naruto for his part was suprised. He was much faster then his profile said, but still much slower then him. Channeling his wind chakra into the Kubikiribōchō, naruto swung his blade with lightning fast speeds. Mizuki who led him once again. Apparently his reflexes were better the he originally thought, because mizuki was able to dodge his blade. Naruto grinned, and thought,'but not the extra wind chakra, that extends off of the blade.' And like magic, the top half of mizuki slid off the bottom. Seeing there friend dead the Legendary Stupid Brothers charged him. Naruto thought for a split second what to do. Kumo had been trying to get them for a while. They probably wanted to breed them out, and he was sure they wouldn't mind, so long as they were fed. Then again taking them there would be a problem as well. They were basically super strong children, with a giant curiosity. Naruto quickly came to a decision. Sticking out his hand, he shouted.

"If your good. Ill take you to a place with an all you can eat buffet." Spoke naruto. Like magic they stopped there charge, and looked at him like he was kami. He quickly sealed up mizuki's body, and returned his attention to the brothers.

"There is a place called kumo, that have been trying to get you two to come live with them. They want you two to have lots of baby's for them. If you do what they say, I'm sure they would be willing to feed you two however much you want. But if you want to go there you have to do everything I say." Spoke naruto, very slowly so they would get it.

"Uhhh huuu." Spoke the brothers.

It took two weeks at the brothers speed to get to kumo. When they arrived they were quickly surrounded by kumo's BOLT division. After telling them the reason they were there, the BOLT agents ordered them to wait for the Raikage.

'I don't see what's taking so long. He's suppose to be the fastest man in the world for crying out load.' Thought a aggravated naruto. He had made friends with the brothers on there trip, but wanted to get back to fighting. After three hours a giant dark muscle bound man with no shirt, weird golden bracelets, a crazy hair style, and a hat the read lightning on it appeared.

"I'm so glad your so fast, or I would have gotten annoyed waiting." Spoke an annoyed naruto. He could see the Raikage looking at his suspiciously.

"There were some things I had to take care of before I could see you." Spoke the giant of a man.

"That's ok. Time is money, and you made me wait three more hours then I should of had to. That means my price just doubled." Spoke a serious naruto.

"We're only willing to pay so much, so you will just have to settle." Spoke the kage.

"Hmmmmm I wonder if iwa would be willing to pay my price?" Spoke naruto out loud. It sounded like he was talking to himself, but everyone knew he was trying to get more money.

"Grrrde child how much do you want for them!" Demanded the Raikage.

"It was a million a brother but now its two a brother. By the way you have to buy both. Plus they have to be treated with respect, and be feed at least five times a day." Spoke naruto.

"That's preposterous!" Shouted the angry kage.

"Now it's five million for the pair." Replied a nonchalant naruto, but on the inside Elbe was a mess. The Raikage, was basic his ultimate weakness, and he didn't feel like dying.

"Ahhhhh alright five million. Tiger bring him his money. Rat turtle being the brothers to the hospital for a check up." Spoke the kage, right before he ran back into the village.

Naruto couldn't of been happier. When he rubbed this victory in kakuza's face it was going to be so sweet. After a while the tiger BOLT came back with five brief cases full of money. He was annoyed when naruto started counting out the money. This lasted another thirty minutes, before naruto made five earth clones to carry his money. When they were all ready to go, he ran as fast as he could to go tell chi about his adventure.

After three days of running, naruto was back in the black market. Him and his clones walked in with grins that threatened to cut there cases in two.

"I take it its good new?" Spoke chi, from behind his glass window.

"Oh it couldn't get any better. It started out as a low B bounty, but now I got more money then I can count." Spoke naruto. He later told chi about his adventure, and about all the money he got for it. He knew he could trust chi with these secrets, because Kakuza had told him that people like chi were highly trained in interrogation, and would never give away client, or employer secrets.

Chi was shocked. Naruto always seemed to be in the right place at the right time. "We'll I bet that will piss off Kakuza even more then when I told him about you getting zabuza's bounty. I think it annoyed him very much, because a week later he brought in a rouge S ranked nin. He usually doesn't go after the S ranked, but I guess he couldn't lose to you. But after that payday, he might go on a killing spee!" Laughed chi.

"Haha that would be funny to see. Ahhh well anyways I need to get the bounty for this idiot. He seemed to be much stronger then the bingo book said. He had a seal on him, that turned him into this thing. I have no idea how though." Spoke naruto.

"Hmmmm. It looks like a curse mark. It seems your friend here has been in contact with orochimaro. Orochimaro made these seals to empower his subordinates, but from what I've herd it strips there free will. It's basically a power up slash slave collar." Spoke chi.

Now naruto was interested. The curse marks were a form of fuinjutsu, and naruto wanted to learn everything he could about them. He wanted to learn more, but didn't want to go talk to orochimaro for it. God knows what that man would do to him.

"Alright here's your money. Have a nice day." Spoke chi, as he took the scroll that had mizuki's body inside to the back.

"See yah." Spoke naruto, as he left the building.

For the next six months naruto continued to improve his skills. He finally mastered his fire manipulation training. He could wield the Kubikiribōchō easily with one hand. He mastered all of his jutsu. Furthered his chakra control, med ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, fuinjutsu knowledge, over all abilities, kenjutsu, and started to learn the lighting release. Lighting release to naruto, was like when he started to learn wind release. It was extremely hard. Kakuza told him that it was easy for him to learn water and earth release because of how strong his affinities were. Learning the wind release and fire release was how normal people felt when they learned to master there affinity. Now naruto was trying to master an element that wasn't his affinity, and was seeing why most people didn't learn a third.

Naruto was currently walking towards konoha. He may of hated the place, but he was being paid, and he wanted to see how much the hell hole had changed. He was sure Kakuza was going to kill him when he found out, but naruto figured he might survive. He was actually on a mission for a konoha council woman, by the name of satsuki haruno. The woman wanted to make sure her daughter basically had a body guard. Naruto couldn't believe someone was going to pay a ninja to protect a ninja. It sounded so stupid to him, but money was money. After a few days of traveling naruto, was In front of the hidden leaf villages gates. As he approached them, two chunin appeared beside him.

"Name." The one on the left said.

"Ryo Kakuza." Spoke naruto. He was laughing on the inside about the name. He always used kakuza's name for his alias.

"Hmmmmm. Ahh here we go Mr Kakuza. Your hear by request of Mrs haruno to join her daughters team, so they might compete in this years chunin exam." Spoke a slightly disgusted chunin.

"Yea I know. I thought the same when I got the message, but a ninja's got to eat, so hear I am." Spoke naruto.

The chunin seemed to nod his head In understanding, before allowing him to pass. The entire time naruto walked to konoha, he had his left eye closed. He didn't think he would need it, but if he did he would like an excuse as to why he had the sharigan. If they believed it was transplanted(even though naruto didn't know his eyes really were transplants) then they wouldn't chase him with as much fever when he escaped. He continued his walk towards the academy. The village hadn't changed, so he knew his way to the academy. People gave him curious looks, much different then what they use to give him, as he walked through the streets. He knew none of them knew who he was, and probably believed he was dead. He quickened his pace towards the academy, in an attempt to escape the negative thoughts. As he turned the corner, he saw his charge. She had a large forehead, bright pink hair, and a body with almost no curves. She was gawking at a dark haired boy with pail skin, a duck butt hair cut, and and extreme looks of loathing in his eyes.

'Great I have a girl with zero sex appeal, and an emo. Why did I take this job again?' Thought naruto, as he closed in on them. He could sense another person in the area watching. He was curious as to why, but disregarded it. As he approached them, they finally took notice of him.

"Hello Sakura am I right?" Asked naruto. He knew it was her, but figured it was best for introductions this way.

"Uhhhhhmmmmm yes? Who are you?" Asked a curious Sakura.

"I'm the teammate your mother hired, so that you and the other boy could compete in the chunin exam." Spoke naruto in a polite tone. He was getting ready to attack whoever it was that was stalking him.

"Ohhh yea mom told me about you. Sorry about all of this. Our other teammate Sai was having some family problems, so we were in need of another member. That's when my mom told me she could find some one skilled, that could help us." Spoke sakura. The other boy seemed to be getting more annoyed by the second.

"We'll your mother as kind enough to pay a nice price for my services. I assure you that I will protect you two, to the best of my abilities, so long as its legal." Spoke naruto. Then the emo snapped.

"I don't need protection! I'm sasuke Uchiha! The last Uchiha!" Shouted the emo, now named sasuke.

"I wouldn't shout that out to much if I were you. Many countries want to have the sharingan for themselves, or have it eliminated. The chunin exams are the best place to do that as well." Spoke nonchalant naruto. Sasuke went to say something, but naruto spun around , and threw a kunia into a tree furthest them, with deadly speeds.

"What did you do that for!" Demanded Sakura.

"I don't like being spied on." Was naruto's reply. She could see how serious he was, and went to ask him what he meant, when kakashi shunshined in front of them.

"You do know that attacking a non hostile ninja in his own village can get you arrested." Spoke the silver haired jonin. When naruto saw him, he took a step back. He had seen kakashi's name in the bingo book. He was a borderline S ranked ninja. That wasn't someone naruto was trying to piss off.

"So they gave a borderline S ranked ninja, to train the last Uchiha. Must really want him strong." Spoke naruto.

"Ohhh? And how would you know that?" Asked kakashi. He was suspicious of the boy the moment he laid eyes on him. He walked like an experienced ninja would. His chakra reserves were larger then his own, and he had the Kubikiribōchō on his back. He herd a rumor that zabuza, was killed by an eleven year old kid, but until now didn't believe it. If this boy was able to kill zabuza, then he was close to his own fighting abilities.

"Through the grape vine." Was naruto's smart ass reply. He didn't want to fight, but he loved smarting off. "We'll anyways, me and my team need to get inside to take the exam." Spoke naruto.

"Hmmphh we don't need you. Your only filling in the required numbers." Spoke sasuke, as he walked off like some leader.

'What a prick.' Thought naruto, as he followed the last Uchiha.

Inside was a bunch of ninja crowded around a door. There was a weak genjutsu on the number. Naruto realized what was going on, but then he here the emo speak.

"Drop the genjutsu. Nobody is falling for something that simple." Spoke the emo, with far to much confidence.

"Yea! This is the second floor, not the third!" Shouted Sakura. Naruto had to clean his ears to get them to stop ringing.

"You two realized that was a test to weed out the weakling right? Now there just going to be more competition." Spoke naruto, and he looked down with depression. He couldn't believe there stupidity.

Everyone started to run towards the stares when a boy wearing green spandex appeared before them. He was funny to naruto.

"Sasuke I challenge you to a fight!" Shouted fuzzy brows, as naruto had come to call him.

"Humph you know who I am, and yet you still wish to challenge me? Fine lets fight." Spoke the over confident emo.

"I wouldn't fight him if I were you. If you look at his muscles through that leotard, you would see he has muscles far beyond what most chunin have." Spoke naruto.

"Ha you just don't understand. I'm the last Uchiha, therefore I can't lose!" Shouted, what naruto believed to be a crazy person. He saw how Sakura just seemed to fall In love with him all over again. Naruto was curious about the boy, and discretely activated his sharingan. The fight was sad, funny, and surprisingly helpful. The fighting style fuzzy brows used interested him. He made sure to copy down everything he saw. After a few minutes of sasuke's beating, another man came in. He looked exactly like a grown fuzzy brows. They did a bunch of weird things, and spoke a lot about 'flames of youth'. Eventually they made there way towards exam room.

In the exam room naruto watched as team after team got kicked out. It was obvious they needed to cheat, and yet it took 15 teams getting eliminated to figure it out. Sakura seemed to already know the answers, sasuke was using his pitiful two tome sharingan, and himself used small drops of water to form a mirror, so he cold see a chunin's answers. After that a tent question popped up. Naruto was amazed at the mans ability to use phycological warfare. Naruto wondered who would be better. Kakuza or scare face, as naruto had nicknamed him. After all was said and done a beautiful woman with purple hair came bursting throw the window. A banner unraveled that read,'the beautiful and single Anko Miriashi!' Naruto wondered how a beautiful woman like that was single, but pushed it aside as he and his team followed her to a forest.

"This little children is the forest of death. Inside are creatures that could easily kill you. You have been given a scroll. Either heaven or earth. Your mission is to get the opposite scroll from another team, while keeping your own. Then you will take the heaven and earth scrolls to the tower in the center of the forest. You have five days to complete this. Please sign these wavers, and spill plenty of lovely red blood for me!" Shouted a way to happy Anko.

"Ohhh that's why your single. You scare away all potential boyfriends." Spoke naruto, like he just solved a puzzle. Out of the corner of his right eye, he saw a kunia coming his way, followed by a fast moving proctor. Fast as lighting he caught the kunia, and swung his Kubikiribōchō until the blade was right at anko's neck.

"I think you dropped this beautiful." Spoke naruto, as he handed Anko back her kunia. Anko couldn't stop blushing, so she shouted, 'begin!"

Immediately all of the contestants jumped into the forest, hoping to set up some kind of trap for another team. Naruto and his teammates found a lone iwa team. Instantly naruto knocked two of them out, with his iron skin punches. It took sasuke a minute, but eventually he won. All Sakura seemed to be doing, is cheering sasuke on from the side lines. Only one word was going through his head, 'fangirl.' Fortunately the iwa team had the heaven to there earth. Everything was going good, until a giant wind blasted them into the air, and naruto was eaten by a giant snake.

Inside the giant snake.

"Ok I know she said there were creatures that would eat us, but damn I didn't think they would be this big!" Shouted naruto. "We'll it is a perfect time to test out that jutsu I've been working on." Spoke naruto as he went through hand signs. "Water style: dehydration jutsu!" Shouted naruto. Instantly all of the water in the snake seemed to leave the snake. After a few seconds, the snake looked like an old snake skin. Naruto reached back, and punched a hole in the snakes side.

The jutsu he used functioned a lot like the Hydrification Technique, but in reverse. It drained his opponent of all the liquids in there body's. The only down side was the user had to be in constant contact with the victim. He had gotten the idea, when he heard of chakra absorption techniques.

"Ehhhhh gross! Why was I eaten by a snake god? What did I ever do wrong? Geezzzz!" Complained naruto, as he went looking for his teammates. After a minute he came upon an almost comical sight. Sasuke in his arrogance thought he could defeat a mid S ranked ninja. It was so sad, so he watched for kicks. After a minute, he saw orochimaro put a strange fuinjutsu on sasuke via bite. The shape was similar to mizuki's. naruto figured it was more of a juinjutsu.

"I know your there child. Why don't you come down here, and let me kill you?" Asked orochimaro, in that silky voice if his.

"Uhhhmmmm no thank you, but I will have to defend the pinket over there. She's kind of my burden if you know what I mean." Spoke naruto, as he held onto the Kubikiribōchō.

"Oh so your a free ninja. Lets see what you know " shouted orochimaro, as he charged naruto. Naruto figured he would only get one shot at this so he waited. Finally orochimaro, was upon him, and drove the kusanagi through his heart.

"Not much of a fighter were you?" Laughed orochimaro. Then he felt the strangest sensation of being cut in half. Looking down he could see naruto had cut through him. When he looked at were he stabbed him, he was at a loss. There wasn't even a scratch on his clothes. Then snakes popped out of his body, and reconnected him with his lost half.

"How did you do that?" Asked a curious orochimaro.

"I could ask you the same thing, but I'm worried about what I might here." Spoke a distant naruto.

"Haha well I admit mine wasn't as pretty as yours, but I'm still alive aren't I?" Questioned orochimaro, right before he resumed his attack. Thanks to naruto's mastery of all the Hozuki clans techniques, along with his giant chakra reserves, added to his amazing water release, naruto could use them as much as he wanted to. Naruto knew without a ace in the hole orochimaro had a very good chance to kill him, so he desired to use one of his aces. Going through a few hand signs naruto shouted out,"Steaming Danger Tyranny!"

Instantly a chibi-grimlin-version of himself appeared. Orochimaro believed it was naruto, not knowing naruto knew the hozuki clan techniques. The chibi-naruto charged orochimaro in combat, while naruto his behind a tree. He want very tired, and the jutsu only took about a third of his chakra, but he still didn't want to chance it fighting orochimaro. He quickly made two water clones, who picked up sakura, and sasuke. They ran to a safer place, where they would defend, and seal that juinjutsu of sasuke's. looking down naruto watched in fascination, as his special clone fended off orochimaro. Orochimaro didn't seal to know any jutsu that would work against the clone. It was so fast he had a hard time hitting it. It was agile, and worst of all, for orochimaro, when he did hit it, it exploded causing painful burns to appear on his body. This continued for about another ten minutes, before orochimaro desired to give up.

"Damn you child! I don't know how you can do all this, but I will find out. When I do I will come back and kill you!" Shouted orochimaro, as he fazed into the ground.

'Damn you Kakuza! Now I really wish you had taught me that jutsu!' Thought an annoyed naruto. He deactivated his chibi-clone and went to meet up with his charges. When he arrived, the clones had seat up a defensive perimeter around a tree, and his teammates were currently sleeping inside. Naruto pulled out a blank scroll, and started writing seals on it. After a minute he was done. He placed the seal on sasuke's juinjutsu, and watched as the scroll absorbed some of its essence. The three tome markings appeared on the scroll along with a lot of writing. He rolled up the scroll, and put it in his coat pocket. Then naruto quickly ran through a few hand signs, and touched his hand to sasuke's juinjutsu. It instantly acted up, and flame like markings came out. Then black chain like markings sprung up, and seemed to lock the flames in place. Slowly they started to fade, although the the coma juinjutsu markings were still there. He went and stood by the camp fire, and started to read what his scroll had learned about the juinjutsu. After a few hours they started to wake up.

"Ohhhhh my head!" Shouted sasuke, as he subconsciously rubbed his shoulder.

"What happened?" Spoke Sakura, as she looked around.

"We were attacked by the snake sanin, orochimaro. Y'all fought bravely, but he over powered you. That's when I appeared and used a whole lot of clones to rescue you." Spoke naruto from behind his scroll.

"Hmph so you just ran away!" Was sasuke's smug reply. He started to get aggravated when naruto ignored him. After a while Sakura got curious a out what naruto was doing.

"Uhhmmm ryo. What are you reading?" Asked Sakura. Naruto had been using his alias so long, he replied without missing beat.

"The snake sanin put a seal on sasuke, when he bit him. I placed a counter seal over the seal orochimaro left, so he couldn't control him. I'm studying me in depth fuinjutsu." Spoke naruto.

"What should we do!" Shouted Sakura.

'Get you a mussel.' Thought naruto. He was so intrigued by what he was reading. It basically said, when activated, flame-like markings spread across the user's body. The cursed seals, the user receives increased chakra levels and physical capabilities when the seal is active. Basically it was a power up. Naruto was thinking of ways he could use this to his advantage. A seal that replenished chakra, healed him, and increased his over all abilities would be very useful.

"We're going to head stair for the tower. Once we get there we will be safe." Spoke naruto, as he started to walk towards the tower. He herd sasuke mutter,'your not the leader, i am' but ignored it. After a few hours of running, they came across the tower. Skip to preliminary fights.

(Same as canon except naruto.)

"Ok will kiba inuzaka and Ryo Kakuza make there way to the arena floor please." Spoke the proctor.

A feral looking boy, with a white puppy on his shoulder started shouting. "Yea we get to fight that wierd kid who thinks he's a match for an leaf nin. Well it's time to show him the leafs alph kiba inuzaka!" Shouted the boy as he jumped over the rails.

'Is he an idiot? He knows nothing about me, and yet believes he's better anyways. This fight is going to suck.' Thought naruto, as he slowly walked towards the arena floor.

"Ha I can't wait to beet you!" Shouted the mutt, as naruto had come to name him.

"Ha I don't no where you got him, but he's still no match for kiba's clan techniques." Spoke a red eyed woman.

"I didn't find him. Mrs haruno hired him." Spoke kakashi as he watched to fight intensely.

"What do you mean she 'hired' him?" Questioned kurenia.

Sigh! "Mrs haruno wanted to help Sakura in becoming a chunin, so she hired a mercenary with no ninja affiliation to full in the spot on my team." Spoke kakashi.

"She can't do that!" Shouted kurenia.

"Yes she can. The rules state that a three man team is all that is required to take the exam. It's even possible for ninja from different villages to take the exam together, but that hasn't ever happened. A hired missionary isn't any different." Spoke a for once serious Guy. He saw the was kakashi was watching the match, and knew something was up.

"That's unbelievable! Isn't the point of the exam to prove ninja villages through there genin?" Asked a shocked kurenia.

"No. The point of the exam is to prevent war. This means they want villages, and ninja to get along." Spoke asuma, as he to watched the fight with a keen eye.

Down in the arena.

"The fight between kiba and Ryu will begin... Now!" Shouted the proctor, as he jumped out of here way.

"Ha lets get him akamaru!" Shouted kiba.

"Bark!" Was the dogs reply.

"All fours jutsu!" Shouted kiba. He got into a crouched position, along with akamaru, and charged him. "Ha aren't so cocky now are you!" Shouted kiba.

"I was never cocky, that was you mutt." Spoke naruto in a bored tone, right before he slapped akamaru out of the air, and delivered a breath taking knew to kiba's gut.

"He certainly isn't any ordinary genin level ninja. I wonder how much mrs haruno paid for his services." Spoke kakashi out loud. He could see Guy and asuma in deep thought. Kurenia looked shocked beyond herself.

"Koff koff koff! Uhhggg that was a cheep shot!" Shouted kiba, as his legs wobbled underneath him.

"I'm a ninja, of coarse I'm going to take cheap shots mutt." Spoke a still bored naruto.

"Grrrrrr! Lets get him akamaru to!" "Bark" was the conversation between the two of them. Kiba are a pill, as did akamaru. Akamarut turned a red color, and kiba looked even more savage. The. Akamaru to jumped on kiba's head, and a giant puff of smoke appeared. When the smoke cleared, there were two kiba's.

"Ha now you don't stand a chance!" Spoke an over confident kiba.

"Your forgetting your math mutt. Two times zero fighting ability, still equall zero fighting ability." Spoke naruto, as his only eye started to wanderer around.

"Gawwwddd I hate you. Come akamaru! Fang over fang jutsu!" Shouted kiba, as him and akamaru jumped into the air. When the did they turned into a giant spinning drill, that charged naruto at great speeds. Naruto made no attempt to move, and was quickly smashed into the wall by kiba's jutsu.

"Ha he got him!" Shouted a happy kurenia.

"No." Spoke kakashi. Kurenia looked at him to explain, but he just pointed down into the arena. Kurenia followed his finger and was shocked at what she saw. Standing in the crater was a much darker naruto. He was completely unharmed, except his clothes.

"Damn I wasn't expecting you to know a descent offensive jutsu. You do realize I'm pissed now right. Shirts aren't free, and its hard finding a mark in my size!" Shouted an annoyed naruto.

"Sensei what did he mean when he said Mark?" Asked lee.

"We'll my youthful student, our friend Ryu seems to be a man of many talents. He's what is know an a mercenary nin. When he said 'mark' what he really meant was a target. Mercenaries usually do a wide verity of work, but many become bounty hunters, because the pay is good. A mark is a target that he is being paid to kill, for money." Spoke guy.

"So he's an assassin!" Shouted a now frightened ino.

"Yes, but I highly doubt that's all he does. I mean he's being paid to fight in this chunin exam, and I haven't heard of anyone dying yet." Spoke asuma, as he lit up another cigaret.

"I'm more curious about were he learned that jutsu. It's an earth style jutsu, that's highly loved by iwa. He also seems to have masteres it to a degree few others have, as he was a le to use it with no hand signs. Another thing that has me bothered is that he hasn't opened his left eye this entire time. I may be wrong, but ill bet there's something under there." Spoke kakashi in a serious voice.

"We'll we can't do anything, unless we have a legal reason." Spoke guy.

"True." Spoke asuma.

"Yea." Said kakashi. Kurenia felt so left out of the conversation, the entire time.

Back in the arena.

"How are you even a me to move? Why don't you even have a scratch on you!" Demanded kiba.

"Ask your sensei. They have been discussing me for quiet a while now. Besides I can't anawer your questions, when you unconscious, can I?" Spoke naruto. Kiba went to reply, but it seemed naruto just teleported in front of him, before punching him in the temple. The punch nocked kiba out could, and naruto had akamaru under his foot in less then a second. The proctor went to call the match, but naruto beat him to it.

"I surrender." Spoke naruto, as he began to walk away.

"What do you mean you surrender? I was about to call the fight in your favor." Asked the confused examiner.

"I'm not here to become a chunin, I'm hear to get paid. It's as simple as that. I'm not going to show up at the finals, so why not let dog boy here take my spot. I've got to go, I have a pay day to collect." Spoke naruto, as he walked out of the arena. As he passed his team he said his goodbyes. Sakura thanked him for the help, and sasuke ignore him completely. He was walking towards the exit, when he herd.

"Wait! Tell me how your so strong. I'm a Uchiha, so you have to tell me!" Coming from behind him. He knew who it was without even turning around. He decided to speak.

"You know being delusional and all is fine, so long as you keep it t yourself. I'm not interested in the last of a clan that got wiped out by a sixteen year old boy. If that's all it took to waste them, the title strongest clan was greatly over inflated, just like your ego." Spoke naruto, as he walked out of the room.

"What did you say! Ill kill you!" Shouted sasuke, as he started to run after naruto. He was caught by the scruff of his neck by kakashi, who told him he couldn't leave yet. Sasuke was brooding for the rest of the day.

As naruto left the forest he couldn't help but wonder what he was going to do next. He had plenty of money, so that wasn't an issue. He had a steady stream if jobs, so boredom wouldn't set in for a while. What he really wanted was to see what Kakuza was doing. It was about time to meet up, so he put some spring in his step, and haled ass towards the village hidden in the stars.

On his way out of the village he saw an old house. It looked like it needed some repairs, but other then that was a very nice house. He searched around, but couldn't find anyone. He was beginning to think it was abandoned, until he her humming. He followed the sound, until he came upon a beautiful sight. A young girl around his age was painting a picture. The picture was disturbing, but she was beautiful. Naruto decided to make himself know.

"You know a lovely woman like you, shouldn't be painting something like this. It will give you wrinkles if you frown so much." Spoke naruto. He could see the girl was depressed, and that picture looked oddly like the red eyes woman the mutt had for a sensei. She figured she wronged this girl in some way.

"Who are you? Why are you here? Are you going to kill me?" Asked the girl. She looked scared, but seemed to be trying to hold her head high.

"Uhhhmmmm no I'm not here to kill you. Weird question, but whatever. I was just leaving the village, when I saw your house. I took a look around and found you. What's up with the depressing picture?" Asked naruto.

Yakumo told naruto everything. She told him about her bloodline going crazy, the death of her family, and most recently kurenia's betrayal. Naruto was mad the red eyes woman just abandoned her supposed friend like that. After a while naruto asked if he could try and remove her demon. She agreed.

"Ok this might be a little cold, but just hang on. Evil sealing jutsu!" Shouted naruto, as he touched yakumo's shoulder. Instantly chain like markings seemed to appear on naruto's arm, and travel onto yakumo's shoulder. Then a image of some kind of demon appeared on her arm. After a minute the ink chains wrapped around the demons image, and the seal was complete.

"Wow I fell so much more clear headed. It's like a haze has been lifted!" Shouted yakumo. She tried to stand, but her knees buckled. "You wouldn't happen to be able to heal my body as well, would you? Asked yakumo.

"Hmmmm let me see." Spoke naruto, as he checked her body with his medical ninjutsu skill. He was so happy Kakuza made him learn this. After a minute he was done.

"We'll the good news is I can heal you, the bad news is it will take about three weeks to do." Spoke naruto.

"Great! Please heal me." Begged yakumo.

"We'll if you let me look around the clan library for a bit, to help my genjutsu, I guess we could call it square." Spoke naruto. He needed to get better with genjutsu, and who better to learn from, then people who's bloodline revolves around it.

"Deal!" Shouted a happy yakumo.

For the next three weeks naruto and yakumo bonded while he healed her. He made shadow clones to learn all of the clans genjutsu, and then go master it. Using the sharingan to copy down the instructions was a lot easier to do then actually learning them, but with a hundred clones working nonstop one makes do. They exchanged many stories as well. Naruto made sure not to reveal Kakuza, or any of his abilities. Naruto didn't want to die just yet, especially from Kakuza. They continued this for the entire time. Finally the three weeks were over, and naruto was packing up to leave.

"Do you really have to leave?" Asked a ready eyed yakumo.

"Yes, but I've been thinking. Chi told me Kakuza had a partner with the organization he teamed up with. I was wondering if you would like to come with me, San be my partner?" Asked naruto. He was instantly tackled to the ground by the crying yakumo.

"Yes! Yes! I'd love to come with you!" Shouted the teary eyed heiress.

"Haha good. Seal up everything you want to bring with you. Ill seal up the scroll, money, and valuables" spoke naruto, as 50 clones popped into existence. After an hour yakumo was ready, and they made there escape. When they got to the entrance naruto used a genjutsu he learned from the kurama clans library. He quickly went through the required hand signs. "Demon viewing: false surroundings." Whispered naruto. The jutsu recreated the victims surroundings, but didn't recreate whatever it was the caster didn't want the victim to see. Using this jutsu, they were able to walk right past the nin.

They traveled for about a week. Naruto showed yakumo many things that she never saw before. She never had seen the outside festivals or the deferent styles of homes people lived in. Naruto was have quite a bi of fun teaching her. After a week of traveling, they finally arrived in hoshigakure. They were sitting in a bar, waiting for Kakuza, and the mystery partner.

After an hour Kakuza walks in. Yakumo was suprised by his appearance. Naruto was happy to see the man, but his attention was on the small guy he figured was the partner. What made him laugh slightly was that they were wearing matching outfits. This made naruto snicker on the inside a little.

"Who's your girlfriend runt?" Asked Kakuza, as he sat wanted to anoy naruto some, since he had cause him a couple of headaches from chi, and his stories. He couldn't believe how much money the kid made in just one year. It made him so jealous, but that jealousy turned into delight when naruto paid back his debts with interest.

"Hey at least mine looks like a girl." Shot back naruto. He liked the pissed look they both got after that. That put Kakuza on edge, but the other one snapped.

"What you say shrimp?" Spoke the white haired man. Naruto was sure he saw him before, but just couldn't remember his name.

"Hidan calm yourself! You'll bring this weak village on us if you keep it up." Spoke an annoyed Kakuza. He thought naruto was annoying when he was loud, but this guy was so much worse. At least when naruto opened his mouth things that had at least a small amount of relevance came out. But when hidan talked, it was always about his pegan god. About how he needed more sacrifices, or some other crazy nonsense.

"Ohh now I remember you. Your that S ranked ninja from Yukakure. I herd your a master of the scythe, and can't die, but that's about it for your skills." Spoke a grinning naruto.

"What are you trying to say you atheist!" Shouted hidan, as he slammed his hands on the table.

"I'm saying you crazy cult phyco, that without you immortality, you would be considered a mid to high B ranked ninja, instead of an S ranked." Replied naruto; as he mimicked hidans actions.

"That it your going to die!" Shouted hidan. Naruto quickly got up and ran off, with hidan hot on his trail. Kakuza, and yakumo followed as well. After a few minutes naruto stopped running.

"Finally decided it was to late to save yourself huh. We its to late! You insulted jashin, and now your going to die!" Shouted hidan. He charged naruto and brought his scythe down. He was shocked when the blade went right through.

"Is that all? Here this is more then enough for a weakling like you." Spoke naruto, as he swiped his hand across hidans face. Instantly his hand turned to water, and surrounded hidans head. "Drowning Water Blob Technique!" Shouted naruto. Instantly hidan was on the ground trying to remove the water, but no mater what he did, it wouldn't come off. Eventually he passed out from lack of oxygen.

"How did you learn the hozuki clan techniques?" Asked the gruff voice of Kakuza.

"I went looking for him, so I could collect his bounty: then after while I searched his memories. I learned how he learned the techniques and practiced them every day. Now I can use all of them with out no problems." Spoke a grinning naruto.


End file.
